


Our Thing, Our Place, Our Business

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, angst based on the promo, happy-ish ending, hopeful ending is probably more accurate, tira at the swings im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: Kira finds TJ and the swings. Drama ensues.





	Our Thing, Our Place, Our Business

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the promo, then I'm sorry for what you're going to discover. But I have faith, so I wanted to write an angsty fanfiction with a somewhat happy ending.

The air was colder than it should've been. Or maybe it was just me.

I took in the silence, the only sound being the subtle sounds of the chains I was gripping onto. Cyrus always said he went to the swings when he was feeling bad about himself, and I supposed that habit was one of many things that rubbed off on me when I started hanging around him. But I wasn't at "our" swingset. It felt like almost like a betrayal, so I settled on the set next to it.

I messed up. Badly. I let Kira get into my head and I lost the most important person in my life because of it.

_So you'd rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? Ok. Have fun with that._

I had every intention of ignoring her. I was up the entire night trying to talk myself down, trying to convince myself that nobody would think anything of it.

_So Kippen, you in?_

She had texted me after I was already home but I never replied. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was too scared of what she might say. So that morning, I pulled on my tank top and board shorts, put my sunglasses on my head, and slipped into flip flops. But staring at myself in the mirror, all I could see were the things people would say about me. What they would think. It had never bothered me before, maybe because I always assumed nobody had noticed. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Cyrus.

It was that I was ashamed of myself.

With teary eyes, I had ripped off the costume, wrote up the "Dribble" shirt, and before I could back out again, my mom was calling for us to get going.

My stomach was doing flips the entire ride to school. What would Cyrus say? I hated myself for being a coward. I hated myself for letting Kira get to me. I hated myself for being exactly as bad as everyone accused me of being. But it was too late, the damage was done.

And seeing the disappointment on Cyrus' face nearly killed me.

"Hey Kippen." A voice pulled me out of my trance as I turned to see Kira swinging next to me.

No.

This was not happening.

I jumped off the swing as quickly as I could, only to realize Kira had done the same.

"Are you ignoring me?" I huffed and just tried to storm off. But she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. "Dude, it's not cool to ghost someone like that."

"Not cool," I said before I could stop myself. The rest of the words came out in a blur. "You know what's not cool? Getting someone to do a stupid costume with you when you knew they didn't want to. Preying on someone weak to get what you want without even thinking about the consequences. I lost the most important person in my life, all because I couldn't stand up to you. But that was the point, wasn't it? You didn't care about what I wanted and you didn't know how to take no for an answer. I'm so sick of you inserting yourself into my life. Leave me alone, Kira. I'm done with you. I'm so done dealing with you." I was close to crying by the time I was done talking, so I turned and started walking away.

"Whatever. Go run back to your  _boyfriend."_ I stopped, took a breath, and then kept walking. I wasn't going to let her get to me again.

I needed to find Cyrus.

Fast.


End file.
